Investigation of reversibility of structural and neurophysiological anomalies occurring after unilateral visual deprivation and experimental strabismus in the visual system of macaque monkeys. Effects of visual deprivation on ultrastructure of the lateral geniculate nucleus. Comparison of the histological characteristics of lateral geniculate nucleus from normal monkeys with visually deprived and non-deprived portions of lateral geniculate nucleus of monkeys after unilateral lid closure and experimental strabismus.